


Jealous?

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 70th Games and Haymitch doesn't like what he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

70th Games

It was the second night in the Capitol. Haymitch and Chaff went to a bar after dinner with the “kiddies.”

“How do your kids look this year? Chaff asked.

Haymitch shrugged. “ Same as always. Two kids from the Seam they’re still in awe of the food but they can’t put on enough weight to even be helpful. He finished his drink. “Unlike me. I put on fifteen pounds every year when I come to the Capitol. It used to all fall off me in a month but I still have five from last year.

Chaff held up his drink. “Welcome to your middle thirties. When you hit your forties, its ten pounds a year. It’s the lamb stew that does it every time.

Haymitch smiled. “The only thing good about coming here is the food. Next round’s on you.

Chaff signaled the waitress and then something seemed to catch his eye and he laughed.

“I guess your girl doesn’t like your “padding.”

“What the hell are you talking about?

“Little Miss Trinket is practically in that guy’s lap.

Haymitch turned around to see. “So what? She’s not “my girl.” She’s my Escort.

“Uh huh. Then how come she sleeps in the 12 apartment from the time you arrive until you leave.

“Well, she has to take care of the tributes. I’ll never get them anywhere on time.

“Is she homeless? I would think she’d have a nice apartment right near the training center.

Haymitch glared at him. “It’s just more convenient. She doesn’t stay every night….like tonight she was going home to get more clothes.

“It looks like she’ll need clothes after he rips them off. You know she stays after your exit interviews are done through the finale. Whatever is she doing up there?

“I don’t know Chaff. Half the time I’m out drinking with you.

“And the other half?

Haymitch finished his drink.

Chaff laughed. “Your silence speaks volumes. If you were with a hooker you’d tell me.

Haymitch glanced at Effie and then turned back to Chaff. “Who is that guy?

“Seneca Crane, second Gamesmaker. Oh look his hand is on her ass.

Haymitch turned around so quickly, he knocked over a bottle.

Chaff slapped him on the shoulder. “Mad that she doesn’t let you do that in public?

“She’s a free woman. She can do what she wants. He stood up. “I’m calling it a night.

Chaff called after him. “Haymitch, I was just kidding. Hey, do you really have something going on with…..

He didn‘t even look back just said. “Good night.

Haymitch was awake most of the night. He left the Avox a note to give Effie telling her he wouldn’t be joining them for breakfast. He would discuss strategy at dinner that night after training. He walked into the Victor’s spa as soon as it opend and told them he wanted the full body treatment. The Head Stylist was so excited to include Abernathy before and after photos in his portfolio that he told the receptionist to “lose” Finnick Odair’s appointment and reschedule him tomorrow for a complimentary treatment.

“What are you looking for? The stylist asked.

“Nothing too extreme. Haymitch said. I haven’t been properly styled since my Victory Tour 20 years ago. Hair, manicure, facial, shave.

The stylist was checking his skin. “You need a full body polish.”

Haymitch shrugged. “How long will that take?

“A few hours…maybe more.

“Can you be done by one? I have an appointment at the tailor.

The Stylist was crushed. ‘No. I can do the basics that you mentioned but not a polish.

Haymitch laughed. “Can you do the things that will show? Face, hands, arms below the elbow.

“Mr. Abernathy….I’ll make it work.

By 12:30 Haymitch was satisfied. The stylist wanted to book more sessions over the next few days but Haymitch said…..”Let me live with this for a while. He went to the same tailor that he knew Effie used and picked out a suit that would bring out his eyes. He made his way to the training center by 3:30 and went down to see the Prep Team. He knew Effie usually had a meeting with them every day at 4.

There was a new girl on the team who had her skin dyed violet with matching wig and contacts. He started flirting shamelessly with her at exactly 3:59 he heard the voice he was looking for.

“Lisindia you should socialize on your own time. Sir, you can’t be down here. If you’re looking to be a sponsor I can set up a meeting for you.with…

Haymitch turned and said. “Haymitch Abernathy? I’ve already met him Sweetheart.

Effie’s jaw dropped. “Haymitch…what happened to you?

“Nothing happened Sweetheart. Lisindia here was suggesting that I dye myself blue but I’m thinking a nice lime green.

“To go with a Vodka Gimlet? Effie asked annoyed. “You’re a Mentor you can’t….

“Don’t tell me what I can or cannot do Woman. You can be replaced. Maybe Lisindia would like to be promoted to Escort.

“I don’t know what you’ve been drinking today but…

He ignored Effie and kissed Lisindia on the lips. Effie felt Lisindia was responding with a little too much enthusiasm.

When she came up to the apartment for dinner Haymitch noticed that Effie was wearing the same shade of purple as Lisindia down to the wig. He insulted her mercilessly and pretended to lose his balance and knock the wig into a gravy bowl. Effie was furious but he stayed until The Tributes went up to bed and he dismissed the Avox for the night. Effie but the television on very loud so they wouldn‘t be overheard.. “What is wrong with you? You look so handsome and you’re acting like a jackass. Making a pass at Lisindia why she can’t be more than nineteen.

“So what? She didn’t seem to mind.

“Lisindia is a little slut who you have to worry will give you a disease.

Haymitch laughed. “Oh, and I don’t have to worry about that with you?

Effie looked so hurt he almost took it back….almost.

“How dare you? Well, you don’t have to worry about catching anything if I remain in my apartment. I’ll see you tomorrow.

“Give Seneca my love.” He snapped.

Effie turned around. “What are you talking about?

“Don’t lie Effie, it’s beneath you. Besides I saw you.

“Saw what?

“I saw you in Seneca Crane’s lap, letting him paw all over you. I never touched you like that outside of a bedroom. He hesitated. Well, there was that time on the couch and the morning of the Reaping on my kitchen table but the point is…it was never in public. I always treated you like a lady.

Effie‘s eyes started to water. . “I can’t stand Seneca but rumor has it he’s going to be made Head Gamesmaker next year. He went to school with my sister. I went over to re-introduce myself and he thought I was Ellie. Apparently my sister is a little friendlier with him than I realized. I didn’t want to insult him in public..he might take it out on 12 so I…..let him fondle me. But I didn’t leave with him. 

“How did you turn him down? Haymitch asked.

I said you insisted I stay in the Tribute apartment the entire time and I had to be back by midnight.

He laughed. “So you have a curfew?

Effie blushed. “That’s code for……..relationship status. 

“Relationship? Effie we’re not in a….

“An Exclusive relationship. I know but when the Games are on…..we are…at least I am and since you spend almost every night with me I thought…Effie trailed off.

“No, you’re right. Haymitch said. We’re exclusive from Reaping Day until the crowning at least that’s what I thought.

“Haymitch were you jealous?

“Of course not.”

“Then why did you go to the stylist today?

“It’s my twentieth anniversary I thought there might be additional interviews.

Effie laughed. “Right and you always dress up for the cameras. She held his smooth hand. “You had a body polish. Your hands are softer than mine. 

He started to unbutton her blouse but she shook her head. “Not on the couch. Someone could come downstairs. I’ll meet you in your room in five minutes.

“Three or I go into your room.

“Impossible man.


End file.
